


Protect Him

by ObsessionTale



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: AGAIN!!!, Fontcest, M/M, god why must i hurt the ones i love, maybe?? - Freeform, murder??, ok i actually cant put any tags because spoilers, onesided-love, yandere! underswap sans, yeah thats the shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionTale/pseuds/ObsessionTale
Summary: Yandere!Blueberry for all your yandere needs. I found an old comic of mine and was ~inspired~. So really a lot of this fic will be like an inside joke to myself... a very lonely inside joke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing ANOTHER one sided love story.
> 
> AND ONCE AGAIN SOMEONE DIES RIGHT OF THE BAT OH BOY HERE WE GO. Don't ask how the robot bleeds pleaes  
> (Underswap)  
> (I love these guys and yet in everY SINGLE FIC I'VE WRITTEN ABOUT THEM SOMEONE DIES FUCK)

Sans giggles _._ He holds a hand over his face, laughing and crying. He grips a knife in the other hand. Blood drips off the knife, thick and dark blue. He kicks the collapsed robot beneath him, then grinds his foot on the robot's throat.  
  
"Mweheheh! Oh, Nappy~! Why won't you get up? Mweheheh!" He kicks Napstaton again. "Get up you piece of shit!" Napstaton coughs up more blood. It drips out of his neck and chest. It stains the red cardboard of a heart shaped box, presumably full of chocolates.  
  
"Pl-please.. stop..." Napstaton pleads. He coughs up more blood and stares at the blue-stained floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm so  _sorry_! But I have to do this... What a shame!" Sans giggles. He raises up the knife. It glints in the light. Sans' silhouette is dark against the pompous chandelier in Napstaton's house. The only light in it is his one glowing red eye. "But who," Sans flips the knife in his hand, getting ready to bring it down, "will miss," he swings it down, driving the sharp end directly into Napstaton's throat, "you? Heheheh! That's right." He twists the knife. " _Nobody will miss a disgusting whore like you_ ," he finishes. Pulling the knife out, he stares at the blood on the ground. "What a mess." He kicks the lifeless body of the former star one last time. "I need to burn these gloves." He takes the messy gloves off and pockets them, but not before wiping off the bloody knife with them. He licks his teeth at the satisfying feeling of taking in EXP. Sans turns and walks out of the extravagant mansion.  
  
Sans didn't even notice the fresh chunk of fabric missing from his bandanna.  


* * *

Sans and Papyrus are watching TV when suddenly their show is interrupted with a breaking news alert.  
  
" **Napstaton dead-- Who's to blame?** " Sans tries to change the channel. It's on every channel.  
  
"dude, bro, why would you change the channel? i thought you had a huge crush on him?" Papyrus asks. The very thought of liking such a disgusting creature makes Sans want to gag.  
  
"Brother, why would I want to watch such sad news about my idol?"  
  
"don't you wanna try and find out who killed him? like we're the mystery twins!"  
  
"I told you that show is for baby bones and we're not twins!"  
  
"hey! it's a good show! it's got tons of humor that goes right over kids' heads!" With that little skirmish aside, they both decide to watch. Sans feels something drip off his cheek.  _Shit,_ he thinks,  _I thought I got it all washed off._ Papyrus eyes the blue stain on the smaller's cheek. He wipes a bit of it off with his finger, raising a brow.  
  
"ya got a bit of your nicecream on your face, bro." He licks it off his finger.  
  
"Paps don--" Papyrus spits it out.  
  
"jesus fuck what is that?! that's disgusting!" Sans wipes the rest of the blood off his cheek and licks it off his hand. It leaves a very strong metallic taste in his mouth, along with the taste of oil and copper. He cringes and says he doesn't know. They both freeze when the reporter on-screen mentions a chunk of blue silk found in Napstaton's mouth. Sans blinks and looks, inconspicuously, at one of the ribbons hanging down from his extravagant (and though he denies it, adorable) baby-blue bow. There's a tear in it that wasn't there before. Papyrus looks over at him.  
  
"sans...? what are you doing?" Papyrus gave Sans that bow himself. He made it himself! He worked with that smooth silk so much that it didn't even feel smooth to him anymore. He learned to sew just so he could give his brother a ridiculous over-sized bow (at least in Sans' words. It was the perfect size). "is your bow okay?" The reporter on the screen mentions a heart shaped box labeled to someone named Papyrus. But the taller skeleton ignores it.  
  
"Y-yeah! It's fine! Heh, freaky how he died..." Sans clears his metaphorical throat. "Well, I'm pretty beat. I should go to b--" Papyrus grabs Sans' wrist.  
  
"did you get in a fight again? did he attack you?" Sans feels a bead of sweat run down the side of his face.  


* * *

  
_A fifteen year old Sans watches a twenty year old Papyrus sit against the ruins door from the trees. He glares, not at Papyrus, but at the door, and by extension whoever was behind it. When Papyrus stands up and leaves to his post, Sans runs to the door and knocks on it, doing his best to imitate Papyrus' voice._  
  
_"uhm, wait, can i see you before i go? i want to see you." A deep voice chuckles from behind the door._  
  
_"Oh, do you? I thought you'd never ask!" The door opens slowly. Sans steps back and gives it room to swing open. A tall Boss Monster emerges, with curling horns and a flowing robe. "Oh my, you're shorter than I'd thought you'd be! And what an adorable little bow! Are you really the same monster i've be--" He cuts himself off when he spots the sharpened femur in Sans' hand. Sans points the sharp end at the bow, and cuts into the collar part of it. The part that holds around his neck. He takes out a chunk and flicks it on the ground. "Why- why did you do that? Oh, I'll have to fix that fo--" Sans screams._  
  
_"PAPY! HELP ME!" The Boss Monster takes a step back once the sharpened femur is pointed at his chest, yelling again to feign innocence to his clueless brother. "PLEASE SIR, DON'T HURT ME!" He flashes a twisted grin at the furry monster, his cyan irises replaced with one crimson glow. He lunges forward and easily stabs the bone through the monster's body. The monster coughs up blood, and falls to his knees. Sans pulls the bone out of his chest and grabs onto one of the monster's ears roughly. "Stay away from my Papyrus, you hear me, you fucking furry?" The Boss Monster turns to dust just as Papyrus runs back into view._  
  
_"sans, what happened?! wh-who's dust is that?!" Sans is on his knees, sobbing. He's facing away from Papyrus. The sharpened femur in his hand fades away, and the blood drops on it drops to the snow. Sans eyes the dust with a still glowing red-eye and_  
  
_"Papy, that Boss Monster behind the door.. I wanted to greet him for you... but he attacked me when he saw I wasn't you! I just-- I just reacted." He stares at his shaking hands, watching tears drop onto them. "I didn't mean to... He just... he just started throwing fire at me!" Papyrus sits down beside Sans and hugs him._  
  
_"sans, if i knew he was dangerous..." He gets an idea. He pulls away from the hug, his hands on Sans' shoulders. He takes out a knife, one he keeps under the elastic of his shorts. "take this. use it to defend yourself. i suppose i should have taught you to defend yourself sooner..." Sans shakes his head, smiling through the tears running down his dusty face._  
  
_"Thank you, Papyrus, you don't know how much this helps..."_  


* * *

  
"I-I used the knife you gave me. I was-- I was shopping for ingredients at the supermarket in New Home, and when I left I took a short cut to the Riverperson through an alleyway. And then he was there.. just there. I was so excited to see him! He said I looked cute and wanted to have me join the auditions for his music video, and I was so happy, that I went with him. And when we got to his house he.. he started biting my neck, and r-running his hands down my sides, and h-he trie-- tried to.." Sans starts shaking and curls up, starting to cry. "I don't know what I was thinking! I just, I was so scared, I adored him so much but I didn't want that! So I.. I just turned and used it. I u-used it and it h-hurt--" He breaks down. Papyrus pulls Sans over to him and cradles him in his arms, rocking the smaller.  
  
"don't cry, sans, it's not your fault." Sans cries harder, turning his face towards Papyrus' chest and sobs into it. "shh, shh..." Papyrus pets Sans' skull. "please don't cry." Sans adores the way Papyrus holds him. He'd kill every monster in the underground other than his brother just to be in his arms forever. And his brother wouldn't know a thing. He sniffs and the tears die down.   
  
"S-So, you don't.. hate me?"  
  
"why would i hate you, sansy? you're my brother.. i could never hate you." Papyrus plants a kiss on Sans' forehead. It pains Sans that Papyrus could only kiss him in the most platonic way. So he just has to get rid of the competition. One by one, until no-one dares to love Papyrus other than him. Then, he can truly call Papyrus his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow sin right on the second chapter?? well dont worry, i think i've gotten better since Unrequited...
> 
> (nice ellipses........)

After a tough day at work, and a tough day eliminating a nosy robot, Sans needed some 'me' time. He locks his door, turns his bedroom light off, and sits on his bed, against the wall his bed is next to. He starts to push his grey pants down, also untying the bow off his neck and tossing it into a laundry basket nearby. He stares at his legs. Cyan blue and chubby. The ecto-flesh gives him quite the belly, also. It stops at his ribs, speaking of which, he was playing with them. He brushes his hand up and down his sternum, rubbing along the underside and inside of the sensitive bones. Another hand trails down his belly, caresses the inside of his thigh, and starts rubbing himself through his panties. Panties? Yes. They're white with baby-blue stripes and dripping. He always wears them, always keeps his ecto-body conjured so that he can be adorable for Papyrus. Though Papyrus would assume Sans wears boxers if he even thinks about that at all, he always thought the ecto-flesh thing was just a preference of Sans'.  
  
He slips his hand under the elastic and rubs at the underside of his clit, biting his 'lip'. He can feel his clit pulse against his fingers when he presses down, and loves the feeling. Eyes closed, he moves his fingers to the underside of his clit. He shudders and suppresses a moan. Papyrus is asleep in his room, just beyond the wall he's leaning against. He pushes his underwear all the way off, letting it hang on his left ankle. Slowly, his hand moves down, still doing his best to work his clit, but also trying to start fingering himself. He hasn't done this in a while... He presses, and it's a bit dry on the outside. He presses more, and his finger slides easily into his wet pussy.  
  
"Mnh..." The hand working on his ribs moves up and cups his cheek. "Oh.. Papy..." God he's obsessed with him. He can't get enough of his brother, literally. He wants to do so much more than just hug when he's happy. He's already pushing it with his cuddles and goodnight kisses. Anything more and Papyrus will guess what's up. He imagines the one touching him is Papyrus. He imagines Papyrus pumping his phalanges in and out of him, maybe even more than just those.. The thoughts make him moan all on their own. He moves the finger in and out, over and over, until he's sure one isn't enough, and he adds another, other hand now working on his clit. To make this all the more pleasurable, sometimes he curls his fingers to press against his spot. He found it a while ago. The pressure builds up in his mound quickly. He feels like he's going to pee.  
  
"Ah... mnahh, Pahpy..." He moans quietly. Just thinking about the other gets his soul racing. He can just imagine the other slowly sliding in and out of him, picking up the pace at a painfully slow rate. He wishes the sounds coming from his pussy would be louder because it was the other pounding into him and not just his tiny fingers. He groans at the ghost feeling his mind makes up of the other's hands on his shoulders, from all those years ago when the other gave him that knife. He imagines Papyrus holding him like that, kindly, and fucking him, hard. The imaginary Papyrus growls something lustful at Sans.  
  
"Mnha.. don't s-say thaht.." Sans whines around his own moans. His face is hot and probably as blue as Waterfall. His wide blue tongue is hanging out of his mouth carelessly. The imaginary Papyrus praises him for being adorable. "I-I ahm nooot," He whines again. He turns his head to the side, listening to make sure Papyrus isn't on the other side of the wall and can hear him. He stifles his moans and just turns to heavy breathing so he can hear better, fingers still moving in rhythm and fantasy still playing along. He can't hear anything, so he assumes Papyrus is asleep, and turns back to the imaginary one he's conjured up. "Ah- oh, I lo-love you so muh-uch Papy.. Uhnmn.."  
  


* * *

  
In the room on the other side of the wall, Papyrus is silent, sitting against the wall. Probably directly opposite of Sans. His face is burning orange, and he's trying to wrap his mind around this. Sans fantasized about him? More importantly, he loved him enough to do that? Would this be classified as loving him too much? Probably. Papyrus can't comprehend feeling that way about Sans. They're brothers, and that's that. He loves Sans, yes, but not like that. But he doesn't want to walk in on Sans and make him stop. Sans should be able to feel how we wants to, so long as he's not hurting anyone. He's not hurting anyone as far as Papyrus knows. How could his innocent.. okay, not so innocent, but kind brother ever hurt anyone without reason?  
  
He lays down, trying to block out the noises the other was making. Okay we get it you love your brother now can you please shut the fuck up? Papyrus still wants to get a good night's sleep. He folds his pillow over where his ears would be and falls asleep with a little bit of trouble, but hey, he's asleep.  
  


* * *

  
When Sans comes, he's scared he wakes Papyrus up. He cries out, then covers his mouth quickly. He's stained the bed-sheets with baby-blue come. He'll... He'll clean it up later. He's got to sleep now. That took quite a bit out of him, and it's not like it's midnight already. IT IS. He slides down the wall and falls asleep, his panties finally falling off of his ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "THINK" IS THE KEY WORD IN THAT SUMMARY


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds another target! This is gonna be good.
> 
> i have no hatred or negative feelings to the lgbtqa+ community but i am afraid that Sans isn't exactly a saint in this fic. just, an apology in advance.

Papyrus sleeps in late the next morning. God why did Sans have to be so  _loud_? He snores loudly, a bit of drool leaking from his mouth and staining his pillow. Sans shakes him and wakes him up.  
  
"Paaaap~... Hehehe, Papy!" He smiles brightly. "Wake uuup~!" He whispers in a sing-song voice. "Wake up." Papyrus grumbles and sits up against the wall.  
  
"nhg.. sans, it's so early..."  
  
"Papyrus, it's the middle of the day!"  
  
"exactly." Sans growls and kicks Papyrus' bed. He's been a little rough lately.  
  
"You need to go to your post. You  _need_ to do your job for once. I can't be the only one paying the bills!" Papyrus groans and crawls out of bed. He didn't even change from his clothes yesterday. Slowly, the taller skeleton drags his feet along the carpet, making his way downstairs and putting his converse shoes on. He walks outside and teleports to one of his posts. Sans isn't sure. Sans smiles, proud of his ruse. He leans over the railing and stares at the couch, thinking about last night and being able to be so close to Papyrus. Well, that shouldn't happen again. Papyrus has been having little meetings with some ghost. Some pink ghost. Probably some queer special snowflake. He shakes the thought from his head. Okay, he'd go low, but not that low. Sans runs down the stairs and out the house. He starts towards Waterfall. This will be a long walk, but he's willing to take the trip to make sure the Riverperson doesn't know.  
  
Waterfall always looked so pretty. He loved how sometimes, golden light would shine through the cracks in the ceiling and compliment the blues. But it's night on the surface right now. Oh well. Monsters have always worked on their own schedule. 'Bedtime' is when you're too tired to keep going. Time is useless without a way to measure it. The small yellow bird takes him across the gap. Oh right. Mettablook lives next to Alphys. He'll have to stay quiet. Not to mention he won't be able to use Papyrus' knife to kill him. How sad. Bone attacks will have to do.  
  
Sans peers through the small round window of the tilted pink house. Mettablook is smiling and dancing. He looks like he's talking to someone? Sans changes his position to see who it is.  
  
It's Papyrus.  
  
Sans ducks down under the window when Papyrus looks in his direction. He covers his mouth to muffle his breathing.  _Oh god,_ he pleads to himself,  _don't see me don't see me..._ He hides his face in his hands and keeps pleading. When nothing happens, he peeks through the window again.  
  
"well aren't you nosy?" Sans jumps at the sudden, low voice behind him. He turns around quickly and sees Papyrus standing behind him, looming over him.   
  
"I-I, uh..."  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"N.. nothing."  
  
"that doesn't look like nothing, sans." Sans bites his 'lip' and looks at the ground.  
  
"I was just.. wondering why you aren't at work!"  
  
"because i wanted to spend time with my friend."  
  
"That doesn't trump work!"  
  
"does for me." Papyrus glares at Sans. "you shouldn't spy on people. someone might think you're jealous. or up to something." Sans straightens his posture at 'jealous'. What?  _What_ _?_ How could Papyrus possibly...? Sans shakes his head. He doesn't say anything. His hands are shaking. Papyrus lets out a deep breath and teleports back into Mettablook's house. Sans slides down the wall and curls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and hiding his face in them. Papyrus knew, didn't he? He knew about Sans' feelings. And he hated him for it. Papyrus hates Sans. That's what Sans thinks. Papyrus hates Sans. Papyrus hates Sans. He sobs quietly, smiling. He's got to get rid of that little pink ghost. Got to get rid of everyone. Make Papyrus so desperate and lonely that he doesn't hate him anymore.  
  
It's the only way.  


* * *

  
Sans hides behind the little pink house. He hears Papyrus walk away. He sneaks into the little pink house and hides behind a tower of diaries. Mettablook is watching TV on his bed. He looks sad. Wonder why. Sans summons a sharpened femur bone and kicks over the diaries, then pointing the bone at Mettablook. It phases right through him, but he'll fix that later.  
  
"I heard you have a little crush on my Papy~," He muses. "Can you explain yourself before I fucking dust you?"  
  
Mettablook stammers. "I-I, I what? I don- don't have a c-crush on him, da--" Sans lets the bone attack fade away and instead turns Mettablook's soul blue. He slams the ghost against the ceiling, causing dust to fall and Mettablook to make a choking sound.  
  
"This may lift your spirits. But what ghost up," He slams Mettablook into the floor. "Must come down." He flashes a twisted grin at the ghost. His soul is no longer blue, but it is stuck under Sans' boot. "Don't worry about being forgotten, 'darling'. The mystery will elude Alphys for years to come, and it happened right next to her." He giggles, one crimson eye staring down at the pink ghost. "You'll be fucking famous. You just won't be there to see it. Is that so bad?" He grinds his foot into the little white soul, and before Mettablook can cry out in pain, the soul shatters. The ghost doesn't turn to dust. He just fades away, like he was never there in the first place. Sans smiles and starts home.  
  
He licks his teeth when taking in EXP. Feels good. He feels his soul grow a little stronger, and holds it in his palms. He stares at it.  
  
"My LOVE grows only for you, Papy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i regret the special snowflake line please dont hurt me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds out.

Sans sneaks into the house and kicks his boots off, then tip-toeing up to Papyrus' room. He peeks under the door, and sees that the light is off.  _Great,_ he thinks,  _that means he's asleep!_ He backs away from the door and bumps into Papyrus, jumping and hitting the wall in front of him. He turns around quickly.  
  
"spying again?"  
  
"N-no! I was just, seeing if you were home!" Not spying! Why would he do that? There was no competition anymore. He starts stepping away from Papyrus when he hears Papyrus sniff. "A.. are you okay?" He looks back at Papyrus.  
  
"are you obsessed with me?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"you're lying."  
  
"Why would I be lying?"  
  
"because you love me more than a brother."  
  
"I--," He decides to not mention it. "That doesn't mean I'm obsessed with you." But he totally is. He wants Papyrus all to himself... He wants to keep Papyrus inside, keep him from leaving the house, keep him. He wants to keep Papyrus.  
  
After all, Papyrus  __is _his_ precious brother. He shakes his head and walks downstairs, to the kitchen, and starts preparing dinner. Papyrus leans over the railing, contemplating life. Sans slips something into the taco meat. He's got to keep Papyrus  _his_. Too many people have been trying to steal him. He'll treat Papyrus like a precious diamond. Showered with kisses, and locked up where no-one can ever get to him.  
  
He deserves to be treated like a king.  
  
Sans calls Papyrus down for dinner. He gives Papyrus a special taco, and sits beside him to eat. He eats his taco quickly, then waits for Papyrus to finish his. He watches with a smile as Papyrus puts a hand on his forehead, complaining about feeling heavy, then mercifully passes out.  
  


* * *

  
Papyrus opens his eyes slowly. He feels groggy. There's a weight on his lap. He tries to move, but can't. His hands are tied behind his back. There's something in his mouth, a gag. He looks up to see what's weighing his lap down. It's... Sans? He tries to ask Sans what's going on, but he can't with the gag in his mouth. He can feel tears beading at his sockets. What's happening? Did Sans do this? Why is Sans sitting on his lap? Why does he look.. so predatory? Sans trails a hand up Papyrus' sternum, and he shudders. Where's his hoodie? He's only wearing his shorts.. Why is Sans doing this?  
  
"Poor Papy~..." Sans whispers. "Didn't suspect a thing." He flicks his finger under Papyrus' chin. "Thought I was nothing but precious and pure." He smiles. "Do you know why I killed that man behind the door? Or my 'idol'? Or Mettablook, perhaps?" Papyrus' eyes widen. Sans killed Mettablook?! Why would he do such a thing?! Sans hums. "Because they loved you. They thought they could get away with trying to steal you," He growls and pulls Papyrus closer by his neck, "from me." He licks Papyrus' neck, chuckling. "So I got rid of them. Thieves need to be taken care of! Mweheheh. And you're my precious prize they're all after..." Papyrus whimpers and tries to get away. Sans holds him still. Papyrus prepares to headbutt Sans, but Sans holds his head against the wall.  
  
" _Stop_ trying to get away." Sans growls. He grinds his hips on Papyrus', smiling when he successfully can feel Papyrus' heat. But Papyrus can't help it. He can stop Sans, he can't push him away, and he can't help the aroused feeling that arises from being ground apon. He whimpers in defeat. Sans licks his teeth. "Eager, huh? Well I'll get started, then~." He starts pulling Papyrus' shorts down, and Papyrus thrashes in protest. Sans smacks him and gets him to hold still, pulling his shorts all the way off. Papyrus is so bare. The air feels so cold. He's in such a dark place. Nobody can save him or protect him. Sans wraps his fingers around Papyrus cock, pumping it up and down and practically eating up the muffled noises that Papyrus makes. He smiles wide, staring down at his hand working the other's member. Once he decides the other is nice and lubed up from his own pre, he lines his entrance up to the other's entrance.  
  
"I hope you're ready, because I'm not stopping until I can get you to come inside of me." Papyrus shakes his head quickly. He just wants to wake up, wake up,  _wake up_! He cries out when the other slides onto him, bouncing up and down and holding the taller's shoulders tightly. "Ah-ah, ah, Pap-Papy..." He lets out a tiny moan with each thrust of his hips, licking his teeth when the other's hips buck up to meet his. Papyrus didn't even mean to! He just keeps thrusting up. It feels.. so good... he can't help it. He moans along with Sans, feeling himself grow close, feeling the other's walls grow tighter around his cock. Sans leans forward and rests his forehead on the taller's. His pupils are shaped like little hearts.  
  
"It- feels- ah, so good, right?" Papyrus agrees, but he shakes his head. Sans glares. "You're lyin-lying.. you're-- mnhah, lying.. tell the truth!" Papyrus closes his eyes and nods. It feels so good. He doesn't want it to, but it does. He wants this to end. He doesn't like this. This is hell. Torture.  _He wants it to stop._  
  
When Sans comes, Papyrus can't do anything but come as well. He shudders at the feeling of the cocktail of juices running down his cock. This is wrong. Gross. Sans is his brother. And Sans just raped him. He doesn't feel his tears until Sans wipes them off his face. Sans stands up, and takes a few steps like a newborn deer, then grabs a towel. Are they in the bathroom? No, the floor is cement. They're probably in the shed. Sans wipes his brother off painfully slow, like he's trying to bring him to climax again, then starts cleaning himself off. It's silent for what feels like hours. Sans then walks forward to a shaking Papyrus, and takes his gag off. "Tell me how much you love me."  
  
"sans.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"i hate you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Sans takes a step back. He takes a few more, and bumps into the wall, looking terribly hurt. He stares at the ground, feeling his soul pound hard, feeling his face get wet from tears.  
  
"You.. you what?"  
  
"i hate you. I hate you." Papyrus curls up and falls over onto his side, still unbalanced with his hands bound. He mutters the phrase over and over. He hates Sans. He hates Sans. Hates Sans. Hate. Sans did things. Things he should never have done. He hurt people. Innocent people. To keep Papyrus as a prize. A precious treasure worth everything, but feeling like nothing. He rolls over and faces away from Sans. He feels something slam into him, and is hurled towards the wall. Papyrus yelps and sobs. His vision blurs, red outlining all his sight. His head hurts. It _hurts_. Is it cracked? His skull is cracked. Blood drips down the side of his face, hitting the ground with a _plop_ and echoing throughout the shed. Sans had kicked him.  
  
"You shouldn't hate me! Why would you hate me?! I did all of this--" He motions to himself and around the room, "for you!" Blue's glare is icy and piercing. Somehow, it makes Papyrus feel even more violated.  
  
"you.. you raped me.. you killed my- my friends. you're not the sans i know!" Sans looks confused. He steps closer and sits Papyrus back up, holding his head against the wall and not caring about the crack in the other's skull. Papyrus cries out in pain.  
  
"I am, and always have, been like this." He growls. "I am the same Sans from two days ago, or two weeks, months, or years. I am the Sans you know. I am the Sans you belong to!" He declares through clenched teeth. Papyrus shakes his head, not even bothering to worry about the pain in his eye or the back of his head. He's scared. Scared of Sans. Was this some kind of revenge? Some kind of twisted test? He had figured out that Sans loved him but figured.. that it would be fine. But not that it would be like this. Not like this.   
  
"you were nice and- and sweet-- and you would never do this, anything like this..."  
  
"I have been killing since I was fifteen. Since you gave me that knife." He nods his head towards a knife at the other side of the room. The one Papyrus did give him. "I used it to keep you." Sans pushes Papyrus' head one more time and walks away, towards the knife. "And deep down, you know you could never hate me." He smiles. "Because I'm your dear brother. And you're my dear brother. Mine." Sans picks the knife up. "And this is all. Your. Fault." Papyrus' eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly.  
  
"no, it's not, i didn't tell you to do all this!"  
  
"You gave me the means."  
  
"you're the one who chose to do it."  
  
"You should be happy. I did all this for you. For us. So we could be together." Sans sits back down in Papyrus' lap, dragging the dull end of the knife up the other's sternum. "Your bones are so pretty... Unharmed, smooth..." he cuts into one of Papyrus' ribs, "Sensitive." Papyrus screams, and Sans shoves his bandanna into Papyrus' mouth. "Shh.. it'll be over soon." Sans shoves the knife through the rib, cutting it in half. He moves to the other side of the rib, cutting through that part too, until he could take out out of it's cage and admire it. Marrow drips down his gloves, staining the leather red. Papyrus lets out sniveling, shameful sobs.  
  
Papyrus writhes as Sans starts cutting patterns into his sternum. He can feel his wrists leaking marrow from rubbing against the rough ropes that bind him. The ropes. He's got to get out of the ropes! How can he do that? He falls over, bringing Sans with him and knocking the knife away from the smaller. Papyrus wriggles his way towards it, then biting down on the handle and setting the knife down so he can lay on it. Just lay on it, get the ropes cut before Sans gets here-- ah! He sits up, one hand gripping the knife hard. He's scared he'll break it. Sans runs towards him, and once he's close enough--  
  
**_Crack_**.  
  
Papyrus stares at the knife. Straight through Sans' sternum and covered in nothing but red. Sans shakes. His eyes wide, he blinks down at Papyrus, too shocked to really do anything else. His HP is steadily lowering. He takes one shaky step forward, then two, then four, then stepping on Papyrus. He slams his foot down on Papyrus' ribs, breaking them and causing the other to cough up blood.  
  
"It m-might be cliche but--" Sans coughs. "If I can't have you, nobody can." Papyrus dusts before Sans does. It's fitting really. It's karma for killing so much. He gets to see the one he did it all for die before his very eyes, seconds before he dies himself. Then all is quiet. The knife drops to the floor, making a dull clack in the dusty floor. The marrow on it seeps into the dust, turning a bit of it into an unsightly ooze. The two died together. Their dust is inseparable. It is both amazing and ironic.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't i be serious in my chapter summaries. god damnit. i bet you all want a nice summary but nooo.
> 
> Anyway feel free to comment and have a nice day!


End file.
